Warte, ich kann das erklären
by ShameRock
Summary: Jack, bereits betrunken und in einen kleinen Flirt verwickelt, wird von einer guten Freundin zur Rede gestellt. Tja, und da fehlen selbst Captain Jack Sparrow kurzzeitig die Worte, denn Verantwortungslosigkeit kommt nie besonders gut an...


Hey! Schön, dass du reingeklickt hast. Kelly ist von mir, aber ansonsten gehört alles der Maus x)

Naja… Viel Spaß mit meinem One-Shot :)

---

"Kelly!", ruft Jack überrascht zu ihr, als hätte er sie erst jetzt gesehen. Es klingt entschieden zu fröhlich, um ehrlich gemeint zu sein. "Du hier?"

Es hört sich fast schon glaubwürdig an, aber sie weiß, dass er sie bereits vorhin in der Menschenmenge dieser kleinen, schmuddeligen Taverne, dem ´Faithful Bride´, entdeckt hat.

"Gib dir keine Mühe Jack!", winkt sie jetzt beinahe schon wieder lächelnd ab und setzt sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Vielleicht hat er es ja dieses Mal auf die Reihe gebracht...

"Womit Mühe geben? Also, falls du denkst, ich hätte dich gerade eben schon gesehen - was natürlich nicht der Fall ist - und du weiterhin vermutest, ich wollte wortlos verschwinden, um dir Nichts gestehen zu müssen, dann irrst du dich gewaltig. Klar soweit?!", lügt er mit diesem typischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Er weiß, dass sie einen guten Grund für ihr Misstrauen hat. Es ist nur noch nicht _offiziell_.

Doch Kelly kennt ihn nur zu gut. Und sicher schon eine halbe Ewigkeit.

"Ich war kurz davor, zu dir zu gehen und dich -"

"Jack!", unterbricht sie ihn.

"Ich weiß ja, dass es naiv war zu glauben, du würdest dein Wort halten, aber bitte sag mir, wo...", sie macht eine kurze Pause, als sie seinen gespielt unschuldigen Blick sieht. Oh bitte! Er weiß genau, worum es geht!

"Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag...", fährt sie schnell fort, in der Hoffnung, Jack bemerkt die in ihr aufsteigende Wut nicht. "... An dem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben? Ja? Gut, denn weißt du, was komisch ist? Seit diesem verfluchten Tag vermisse ich zufällig jemanden", meint sie, düster dreinblickend.

Obwohl Kelly jetzt eigentlich keine ehrliche Antwort erwartet, gibt sie ihm kurz Zeit, nachzudenken, doch sie sieht ihn trotzdem schwer genervt an.

Alles, wie sonst auch: Jack atmet gedankenversunken ein und aus und starrt gebannt in eine Ecke des ´Bride´. So kennt sie ihn.

"Weißt du...", setzt er mit leicht geknicktem, erhobenem Zeigefinger an.  
Kellys Einschätzung nach ist er mal wieder _leicht_ angetrunken. Eben alles wie sonst auch! Manche Dinge ändern sich nie.

"Ich... Ich habe keine Ahnung, von wem du sprichst?", beginnt er stotternd, unsicher lächelnd und völlig untypisch für ihn. Er fühlt sich doch nicht etwa... schuldig?

Denn er hat immer, wirklich immer, eine Ausrede parat. Egal in welcher Lebenssituation, da war immer ein auf den ersten Blick Hieb- und Stichfestes Alibi! Und gerade jetzt, bei ihr, fällt ihm nichts Sinnvolles ein? Unglaublich...

Sie sieht in stirnrunzelnd an und will ihm gerade einen Vorwurf machen, als er vor ihr beschwichtigend mit den Armen herumfuchtelt und ihr zuversichtlich ins Gesicht lächelt.

"Schon gut! Du willst keine Lügen, ich kenn' dich doch!", grinst er sie breit an.

Aha, er ist also nicht _an_getrunken, sondern verdammt _be_trunken. Das erklärt zumindest seinen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck.

Hätte sie sich denken können. Schließlich ist es schon spät und Jack hat schon immer eine Schwäche für Stimmungs-Aufheller gehabt...

Sie sieht ihn erst erwartungsvoll an und verdreht sogleich wieder die Augen.  
"Hallo?! Ja, schön, dass du mich kennst, aber würdest du jetzt wohl die Freundlichkeit besitzen und mir erklären, was mit Barney -", gerade als sie sich in Rage redet und Jack anfängt, ihr richtig zuzuhören, legen sich von Hinten zwei Arme um ihn.

"Oh...", Jack dreht sich entzückt grinsend um, um zu sehen, wer sich ihm an den Hals geworfen hat. Auch Kelly betrachtet die hübsche Frau, allerdings ziemlich genervt.

"Brianna, richtig? Ich kenne dich, nicht wahr, Schätzchen?", fragt Jack die Kleine charmant.  
Sie kichert nur naiv.

"Naja, eigentlich heiße Hailey! Und nein, ich fürchte, wir kennen uns noch nicht.", erwähnt sie, als wäre es eine reine Nebensache. Sie umarmt ihn ja nur zutraulich...

"Wirklich?! Mh, das sollten wir schleunigst ändern, findest du nicht, Süße?", sagt Jack halblaut und sieht Hailey tief in die Augen.

Hailey flüstert ihm jetzt etwas ins Ohr und sein Gesicht erhellt sich immer mehr. Er starrt ihr tief ins Dekolleté und sie grinst ihn ein wenig verlegen, aber immer noch kokett an. So schnell lernt man neue Freunde kennen. Wie schön.

Dummes Mädchen. Kelly weiß das, leider aus eigener Erfahrung... Aber, sie kann heute noch nicht fassen, wie sie so bescheuert sein konnte! Wahrscheinlich war sie nicht ganz bei Sinnen, denn heute würde ihr das nicht mehr passieren. Auf keinen Fall, dafür kennt sie Jack inzwischen einfach zu gut.

Wut steigt ihn ihr auf. Sie will eine Antwort während Jack ein Mädchen mal wieder hemmungslos anmacht und sie beinahe ignoriert!

"Jack!", sagt sie fordernd. Er macht keine Anstalten, sich von Hailey zu entfernen, obwohl er Kelly wirklich eine Erklärung schuldig ist - so gerne er das auch vergessen oder herauszögern möchte.

"Jack…", ruft sie nochmal und wird langsam sauer. Wie kann er so ignorant sein? Dieser kleine... Sie atmet tief durch; er schaut nicht einmal in Kellys _Richtung_!

"JACK!", kreischt sie, sodass sich alle Umstehenden verwundert umsehen.

"Was denn, Lieb- ...Ooh!", Jack scheint es jetzt endlich zu kapieren, seine Augen blitzen kurz auf. Grimmig nickt Kelly, sie will Antworten. Jack befreit sich sanft aus Haileys Umarmung, grinst diese nochmal frech an und steht auf, um besser mit Kelly reden zu können.

"Du hast mir immer noch nicht erklärt, wo-", beginnt sie mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen.

"Also Kelly. Weißt du... Es war nicht meine Schuld... Genau genommen.", er macht eine kleine Denkpause. "Hör zu... Dein ähm... Du weißt schon, Barney…", sagt er bedauernd, ohne aufzusehen.

"Ja, ich weiß, wie er heißt, red gefälligst weiter!", drängt Kelly.

"Also, er ist mir gefolgt, damals. Als du und ich uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Das bedeutet, dass ich eigentlich keine Verantwortung für ihn hatte... Ich hab doch Recht, Schätzchen?"

Fragt er sie das wirklich? So richtig im Ernst? _Natürlich_ hatte er Verantwortung, obwohl Barney einfach so mitgekommen ist! Jack und Kelly waren Freunde, da lässt man nicht einfach… naja, Freundesfreunde im Stich!

"Jack!", sagt sie entrüstet. Wie konnte er nur? Wie kann er jetzt auch noch scheinheilig die Schuld auf Barney schieben?! Sie beide wissen ja wohl, dass Jack um einiges klüger ist als _er_ - so gemein das auch klingen mag.

"Du weißt, wie viel er mir bedeutet! Komm schon, sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du ihn irgendwo, ganz gemäß deines dämlichen Kodex, zurückgelassen hast!", warnt Kelly ihn bösartig.

"Ich wollte ihn mitnehmen... Wirklich! Aber, es war damals nicht mehr ganz im, äh, Bereich des Möglichen, weißt du?", fragt Jack vorsichtig, beißt sich dabei bedauernd auf die Lippen und sieht zu Boden. Als er wieder aufschaut, starrt Kelly ihn wütend an. Sehr wütend.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten...  
"Also doch! Du hast ihn zurück gelassen und ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen!", ruft Kelly schrill. Unfassbar!

"Kelly, ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass er -"

"Halt die Klappe, Jack!"

"Aber -"

"Nein! Du weißt genau, dass du Mist gebaut hast! Wie konntest du nur so... herzlos sein? Als er dich ein letztes Mal mit seinem treuen Blick angesehen hat, wolltest du dich da nicht selbst für diese ... Untat verfluchen? Wieso bist immer so verdammt egoistisch, mh? Er hat mich 12 Jahre lang durch mein Leben hindurch begleitet, dann kommt er einmal, ein einziges, verdammtes Mal, mit dir mit und ist auf ewig verschollen?! Wie kann das sein? Weißt du was? Du bist einfach nur ... Mir fehlen die Worte!", ereifert sie sich.

Aber statt Trauer um ihren guten, höchstwahrscheinlich toten Freund spürt sie nur puren Hass. Hass auf Jack.

"Eigentlich ist er nicht richtig ´verschollen'. Ich meine ... klar, ich hab ihn bei den Pelegostos zurück gelassen. Aber da hat er mir im Prinzip ...das Leben gerettet. Freiwillig.", gibt Jack zu, besonders das letzte Wort betonend. "Außerdem hat er das ja auch überlebt!" sagt er mit einer gewissen Fröhlichkeit in seiner Stimme. Was will Kelly eigentlich?

"Ich komm' nicht mehr mit, Jack! Pelepfo- Pel ...Bei wem? Und ...wenn Barney was oder wen auch immer überlebt hat, wo ist er dann jetzt?", fragt Kelly irritiert.

"Kannibalen!", antwortet Jack trocken, als wäre es völlig unspektakulär. (Wobei das die Unterhaltung ja wohl auch nicht wirklich vorantreibt, Kelly ist genauso schlau wie vorher. Darüber hatten sie schon einmal geredet, sie nennt es verrückt, Jack nur ‚lautes denken'. Wie unterschiedlich die Meinungen doch sein können. )

"Naja, meines Wissens nach ist er noch in der Schiffbruch-Bay.", fährt Jack gelassen fort. "Bei der Ratsversammlung letztes Jahr habe ich ihn noch gesehen!", Jack muss lachen. "Er hat die Schlüssel für den Kodex gebracht."

"Und du hast ihn nicht für mich mit hierher genommen?!", Kelly kann das alles einfach nicht fassen!

"Ich... Zählt es, wenn ich sage, dass ich es schlicht und einfach vergessen habe, Schätzchen?", hakt Jack vorsichtig nach, während Kelly nur den Kopf schüttelt. Sie hätte es ja eigentlich auch ahnen können.

"Keine Sorge, ihm geht's sicher fabelhaft! Er ist, wie schon erwähnt, in der Schiffbruch-Bay und -", ermuntert Jack sie jetzt.

"Jack!", haucht sie traurig. Sie muss sich zusammenreißen, sonst füllen sich ihre Augen noch mit Tränen...

Tut es ihm denn gar nicht - ?

"Kelly, es tut mir wirklich leid!", unterbricht Jack ihre Gedanken.

Sie sieht ihn an und atmet tief aus. Es tut ihm leid? Ihm tut doch nie etwas leid, oder? Sie hat ihn sich noch nie entschuldigen gehört, nicht einmal bei wütenden Frauen oder von ihm bestohlenen Händlern...

"Immer das Selbe mit dir!", meint Kelly genervt.

"Geht's ihm wirklich gut?", fragt sie ihren besten Freund noch einmal zweifelnd.

"Jah, ganz sicher!", antwortet dieser sofort. Er scheint so glaubwürdig!

Vielleicht, weil er auch nicht weiß, ob es eine Lüge ist... Schließlich hat Jack ihn, den Hund namens Barney, der schon so oft in Port Royal mit den Schlüsseln herumstolziert ist und irgendwie immer wieder vollkommen unverletzt und verdammt lebendig auftaucht, das letzte Mal in der Schiffbruch-Bay gesehen.

Aber dieser Hund ist eindeutig zäh, also besteht zumindest für ihn, Jack, kein Grund zur Sorge.  
Und wenn er Kelly jetzt sagt, dass er nicht weiß, ob es Barney gut geht, macht sie sich nur unnötig welche. Wozu soll er sie also beunruhigen? Jack weiß, manchmal lebt es sich mit Lügen ein wenig leichter. Selbst, wenn sich das all die achso anständigen Leute niemals eingestehen könnten.

"Alles gut!", ergänzt Jack seine Antwort ehrlich lächelnd und dreht sich kaum merklich kurz um. Wohin sieht er? Doch nicht im Ernst zu ...Hailey?

"Du bist so... ", Kelly muss breit grinsen. " ...Dumm, Jack!", beendet Kelly auf einmal total glücklich den Satz und strahlt ihn amüsiert an.

Das ist sein Mädchen! Eben seine beste Freundin Kelly.

"Wieso?!", fragt Jack gespielt gekränkt.

"Na los! Geh schon, Casanova!", weist Kelly ihn an und nickt zu Hailey rüber. Jack sieht Kellys Blick hinterher und sieht jetzt auch die Frau, die ihn eigentlich noch nicht kennt, aber vorhin trotzdem ziemlich, wie sagt man? _Nett_ war.

Jack lächelt Kelly freundschaftlich liebevoll an, soweit das möglich ist, schüttelt leicht den Kopf, umarmt sie dann und verschwindet kurz darauf in der Menschenmenge der Taverne in Richtung Hailey.

"Barney geht's gut! Ganz sicher!", redet sich Kelly zuversichtlich ein.  
Und auch, wenn weder Jack noch Kelly nicht einen Hauch einer Ahnung haben, es geht Barney tatsächlich bestens, irgendjemand muss ja schließlich die Schlüssel bewachen…

---

Wenn du bis hier her gelesen hast, dann würde ich mich sehr über ein Review freuen


End file.
